This invention relates to a new geometric configuration of the windings for an A.C. motor, for use in the rotor or stator, and also to the method of winding the coils to produce this new configuration. In typical A.C. windings there are as many coils as there are armature poles, regardless of whether the device is a single-phase, a two-phase, or a three-phase motor. Each basic coil consists of one or more loops of wire, wound consecutively until a particular pole is fully wound; the various poles are thus wound separately, and then the coil leads are connected as required to the remaining circuitry.
Of the many types of A.C. motors, including splitphase, capacitor-start, shaded-pole, universal and others, substantially all have some form of wire coils wound about the segments of an armature or alternatively placed in slots of the armature with each coil being a circular oval or rectangular loop. Motor operation and especially windings have been described and discussed in detail in hundreds of texts, articless and patents, of which the following are only a few samples: Basics of Fractional Horesepower Motors and Repair, by Gerald Schweitzer, 1960, John F. Rider Publisher, Inc.; Electrical Engineering Theory and Practice, by William H. Erickson and Nelson H. Bryant, 1952, published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc.; and U.s. Pat. Nos. 2875,508 and 3628,238. The last two mentioned patents, for example teach the winding of wire into coils, where each coil is to be positioned about one armature segment to form a single pole; however, such pre-formed coils are substantially the same in final structure as coils wound directly into the armature; and in each case one coil is required for each pole. Furthermore, these multiple-looped coils, whether or not pre-formed, are now automatically machine wound in normal mass production. These structures and the methods for producing same have been standard accepted practice for a great many years. The new invention provides new geometric arrangements for the windings of motors, which will save considerable time in the winding operation, and also provides a much less complex structure.